


something ours, and ours alone

by nuuclears



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Feminization, Hole Worship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuclears/pseuds/nuuclears
Summary: Patrick knows he’s blushing, flushed from navel to hairline, and he can’t help squirming. There are no real secrets between them, can’t be really, not when they’re living in each other’s heads, but this kind of intimacy still leaves him feeling shaky and vulnerable. There’s absolutely nowhere to hide from how much he likes this, how much he wants to please Jonny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is decidedly NOT what I was supposed to be writing right now, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> For thundersquall, who always indulges my ridic porn ideas, for officialhilaryknight, who the hawks so rudely let down in person (to the BRUINS of all teams) and deserves nice things, and for runphobe who JUST GOT MARRIED and I think should get some congratulatory porn out of it. You are all the truest of bros and this wouldn't have been finished without you <3

When he was younger, Patrick used to imagine what sex with his bondmate would be like. Everyone said there was nothing like it, being in your partner’s mind, feeling what they felt. There were plenty of whispers in the locker room, though they were all still too young to know first-hand, but he’d heard that you could even feel your bondmate come, that it could make you come, just from that. Patrick would be lying if he said he never jerked off thinking about it. And, though he’d take it to his grave rather than admit it, maybe thinking about being so close to his partner, body and soul in an all consuming passion. It was maybe garbage, but he’d watched enough movies that it made him want it, some small slice of feeling that complete.

But he’d never quite imagined _this_ \- this being put on his hands and knees, legs spread wide to bare everything for his bondmate to look all he likes.

 _‘Little wider - there you go,’_ Jonny guides him with a hand cupping the sensitive inside of his thigh, encouraging him to spread even more. It’s a brief touch, but it makes him shiver, the only hand he’s had on him in what feels like forever, a counterpoint to the stretch he’s starting to feel in his hips.

Jonny sighs in contentment both out loud and through the bond, and Patrick goes hot all over, dick fattening up quick. He can _feel_ Jonny idly rubbing his own thick cock through his shorts as he stares, heavy gaze almost a touch.

 _‘Yeah_ ’ he gets, then _pretty/pink/soft_. Patrick can’t help the mortified moan that escapes, back arching just a little. It’d be bad enough to imagine Jonny getting off on him on display like this - little hole peeking out from between his cheeks, his swollen cock and heavy balls hanging down between his legs - he doesn’t need the mental commentary too. It’s too much, their minds pressing close, twining together and squeezing out all the space between, and yet so much charged distance between their skin.

“Jonny,” he says, a little more of a whine slipping into his voice than he’d like. He fists his hands in the sheets, but they’re too smooth-soft to ground him. ‘ _C’mon.'_

“Alright,” Jonny concedes, all warm amusement, and stops touching himself to let his big hands slide over Patrick’s bare ass, fingers digging into the flesh of his cheeks just for a moment, before spreading him wide.

Patrick can feel the hot rush of arousal through the bond like it’s his own, and he’s not sure which of them moans.

 _‘Yeah, baby,’_ Jonny tells him, caught looking at his hole, now totally bared to his gaze, and Patrick gets a flash of _pink/tight/perfect. ‘Wanna keep you like this all the time.’_

Patrick knows he’s blushing, flushed from navel to hairline, and he can’t help squirming. There are no real secrets between them, can’t be really, not when they’re living in each other’s heads, but this kind of intimacy still leaves him feeling shaky and vulnerable. There’s absolutely nowhere to hide from how much he likes this, how much he wants to please Jonny.

Jonny’s thoughts shift, thinking about bending him over, ass on wanton display like this whenever he wants, maybe making him hold himself open while Jonny strips his own dick to the sight. ‘ _Wish I could spend every day like this,'_ Jonny thinks. ‘ _Wanna take a picture, pull it up whenever I want,'_ and Patrick catches images of his phone out in the locker room, under the table at dinner with the guys right next to him with no idea - excusing himself to the bathroom to get his dick out and come right on the screen, a pale imitation but better than going without for even a day.

 _‘Jonny,'_  Patrick gasps at him, shocked and embarrassed, but Jonny is stubbornly unremorseful.

“So pretty for me here,” he says aloud, voice rough. ‘ _Think about it all the time, want you like this for me always,’_ he adds and Patrick is so mortified, but his dick twitches all the same. ‘ _Still so tight and perfect.’_ He’s thinking about slipping a finger in, Patrick can tell, and he can’t help clenching up in anticipation.

 _‘Greedy,’_ Jon thinks, the burn of heat-laced delight and satisfaction clear through the bond. ‘ _Love watching you clench for me, baby. So desperate, don’t even have to touch.’_

And it’s _true_ , there’s no hiding it when Jonny’s got him so exposed like this, the most intimate parts of himself, both in body and mind, laid bare for Jonny’s inspection. He drops his head down, trying to hide his face in the pillow, but he can’t block out the bond when they’re intertwined like this, the knowledge that watching his hole twitch and clench in anticipation is going straight to Jonny’s cock inescapable. His own dick is so fat and heavy between his legs, aching to be touched, but propped like this, there’s no relief. He feels more than hears Jonny’s pleased hum

 _‘You just gonna look the rest of the night or are you gonna do something about it?’_ he challenges, and if it’s a little more wobbly than he likes, well. He’s getting desperate for something other than this stark scrutiny, alright.

Jonny chokes on a snort, caught between amusement and arousal, but he never can help rising to a challenge, and right now that’s all Patrick cares about. “Alright, alright, hold on,” Jonny says, letting go of one cheek with a last squeeze to run a soothing hand up his back. ‘ _Gonna give you something good to clench on real soon.'_

There’s the pop of a cap, and Patrick waits, just this side of impatient except for the restless shifting he can’t seem to stop. And then Jonny’s done slicking his fingers, one probing at the rim of his hole, finally, and Patrick can’t hold back the quiet whine he lets out as it slips inside him so smoothly right to the knuckle. “There you go,” Jonny soothes, but Patrick hears the _tight, slick, always so easy_ that follows and has to press his hot face to the sheets again.

His body _is_ always so easy for this, sweet and needy for anything Jonny will give him, and it’s embarrassing, but he knows - can feel - how much Jonny loves it. And it’s good, having something finally inside, but it’s not nearly enough. “Need more,” he grits out, not sure if he’s asking or demanding anymore.

Jonny ignores him, works the finger in and out a few times, but then pulls out, slipping two inside on the next stroke in. They go in so easily too, Patrick’s little hole used to taking much more than this, but it’s better, a wide enough stretch he can squeeze down and feel the drag.

‘ _Always so easy for this,’_ Jonny thinks, starting up an easy slide in and out, and it feels so good, Patrick can’t help hitching his hips back into it.

“More,” he grits out, and has to bite down hard on his lip to stop the groan that wants to slip out as the fingers start fucking in harder, faster, settling into a rhythm he can chase with his hips.

And then Jonny has to shove in deep, crooking his fingers up to press right on his prostate and Patrick yells.

“Fuuuu-Jonny!” he moans, clamping down hard, bright pleasure surging through every nerve while Jonny rubs there for a long second.

Jonny backs off, returning to that easy slide and just missing the sensitive nub. ‘ _Asshole_ ,’ Patrick accuses, still a little shaky, and he can feel Jonny’s smirk.

“Hey,” Jonny says, squeezing his ass to get his attention. ‘ _Hold yourself open for me, yeah?_ ’ Patrick thinks about refusing in protest, but baiting Jonny like this never ends well for him. He grumbles, but dutifully drops his chest to the bed so he can reach back, letting Jonny guide one hand at a time into spreading his cheeks wide.

“Good boy,” Jonny murmurs and Patrick has to smother an embarrassed whine in the sheets as his cock leaps at the words. It’s useless though because Jonny’s in his head, a smug chuckle and ‘ _am I making your pretty dick all wet for me, baby?_ ’

Patrick twists, unable to go anywhere stuck on Jonny’s fingers like this, but Jonny’s thinking about turning him over and licking at the flushed head of his cock they both know is more than damp, and he _can’t_.

‘ _Like looking at you here too much though,'_ Jonny assures him, and if to punctuate it, draws his hand back until his fingers pop free. Patrick’s hips jerk at the sudden emptiness, but then Jonny is pushing back in, pausing in deep to drag his fingers over his prostate before doing it all over again.

“Fuck, look at you,” Jonny tells him, voice caught. ‘ _Look at your little hole clinging to me, so greedy to keep me in.'_ He pauses to slide in a third. _‘Opens so easy, can’t hide you’re desperate for it.'_

“Please,” Patrick gasps, licks his lips. ‘ _Please_.’

And then Jonny is grabbing at his hip with his free hand, tugging him back. “Yeah, cmon, fuck yourself on my hand,” he coaxes, and Patrick can’t help himself, he’s shoving his ass back and down onto that stretch, gasping when the pads of the fingers Jon is helpfully keeping curved fuck against his prostate over and over. It’s just so fucking good, is the thing, Jonny’s thick fingers getting him just right, the heady pleasure so thick and consuming, he barely notices Jonny shifting around behind him, until a wet tongue swipes around the stretched rim of his hole.

He stutters, gasping out at the hot shock of it racing through him, and again at the _perfect_ that rings through his mind. He wants to be mortified, but it’s hard to care about shame when Jonny’s working him over so good, when he can feel how much Jonny loves this. Loves him.

And suddenly he’s right there, balls drawn up tight and ready to shoot, shoving back for more, and he just needs-needs-

 _‘WAIT_ ,’ Jonny demands, digging fingers in to still his hips, and Patrick sobs, right on the precipice, but unable to tip over without being able to move.

“Not done with you yet,” he hears distantly, the soothing brush of Jonny’s thoughts against his, like he didn’t just cruelly deny Patrick release, like Patrick isn’t gasping into the pillow totally wrecked. And Jonny pulls back, leaving just the tips of his fingers inside to hold Patrick open as he pants and shakes, digging his nails into where he’s still spreading himself open to pull himself back from the edge.

He settles back into himself slowly, registering the hand petting over his back, the press of Jonny’s lips to the base of his spine. He’s still hard, but it’s not so urgent now.

‘ _There you are, you’re ok_ ,’ Jonny reassures him, and Patrick grunts.

‘ _Easy for you to say_ ,' he complains, shoving impressions at Jonny of how much he wanted to come. How mean Jonny’s being.

It doesn’t seem to make much of an impression on Jonny though; he just presses a smile to the smooth skin of Patrick’s lower back. “C’mon, Peeks. You know I’ll get you there,” he coaxes. ‘ _Just wanna get my tongue in there first_.’

And fuck. “Fuck,” Patrick bites out, ass flexing instinctively. ‘ _Fucking get to work then, asshole_.’

Jonny bites him in retaliation and Patrick yelps. “’S what you get for being mouthy,” Jonny tells him, but he’s ducking into to breathe hot and wet over Patrick’s hole, and fuuuuck.

‘ _Just let me lick you out, alright_ ,’ Jonny asks, and well, Patrick’s not gonna say no.

Jonny must sense his agreement, because he’s spreading his fingers apart to open him wide and then his tongue is stroking right over Patrick’s hole, wet and nasty and so, so good. The noise Patrick makes would be embarrassing but it feels too damn good to care, not when Jonny’s doing it again and again, rubbing the rough flat of his tongue over the sensitive stretched rim.

‘ _Gonna get you so wet_ ,’Jonny thinks, imagining his hole pink and loose, shiny with spit and lube. ‘ _Always taste so good_.’He pulls his fingers out, but laps appreciatively at the puckered skin, all teasing little licks that have sparks skittering over Patrick’s skin, straight to his dick.

Jonny pauses, ignoring Patrick’s disappointed whine. Patrick catches the thought just before he does it and fuckfuckfuck, but then Jonny _spits_ right on his hole.

“Oh shit,” Patrick moans, hand flying to his dick to squeeze. He can feel the saliva dripping down his crack and lower onto his balls.

Jonny’s not happy he’s let go, but then his fingers are back, prying Patrick wide open again to shove the stiff point of his tongue in as far as it will go. Patrick cries out and clamps down hard at the sudden intrusion, Jonny echoing him a beat later with a moan pressed tight to his hole.

'Yeah, babe, love it when you’re loud,’ Jon encourages, and that’s good, Patrick thinks dazedly, because there’s no way he could stop the noises falling out of his mouth now, not with Jonny fucking his tongue in with short stabs, curling it just so to catch on the sensitive skin. Jonny already knows how much he loves this, it’s just not fair that he can feel him too and know exactly when he’s getting it right.

Everyone always talks about his mouth and how much he likes to stick things in it, and yeah, it’s definitely true, but he can’t help thinking they’re missing out, because _Jonny’s tongue_. It’s thick and long and perfect, and Patrick knows he’s desperate for it, can hear Jonny thinking it, but he just does not care, rocking his hips back onto Jonny’s face.

“Your fucking tongue,” Patrick moans, just in case Jonny didn’t get that part, and Jonny can hardly talk with his face buried in Patrick’s ass like this, but thinks ‘ _your fucking hole_ ’ in agreement. They do make a good team.

He doesn’t pay much attention to Jonny shifting around behind him, but then oh shit, that’s Jonny’s cock pressed tight to the mattress through his shorts, and they are suddenly both so aware of how neglected and achingly hard it is.  Patrick can feel him absently rubbing it against the bed while he continues tonguing his hole, the pleasure of the slippery slide of material clear through the bond. It’s a lot to handle on top of everything else, and the thing is, Patrick might not be able to see, but he knows exactly how it must look: Jonny’s cock all red and thickened up, the thick, wet head of his dick peeking out from his foreskin, or maybe he’s hard enough it’s pulled back underneath already. And fuck it all, he wants it. A tongue is just not enough.

‘ _Want you in me_ ,’ he implores, even as he can’t stop himself from fucking back on Jonny’s face.

“Patrick,” Jonny groans, but Patrick can hear him thinking about it, about how tight his hole is around Jonny’s tongue and how much tighter it’d be around his cock.

‘ _Want you_ ,’ he repeats stubbornly, sending Jonny thoughts about how good it’d feel, how hot and tight and wet Patrick would be on his cock.

‘ _Fuck, I gotta get you all wet and loose for me first,_ ’ Jonny insists, even though Patrick is pretty sure he’s plenty ready. ‘ _C’mon, babe, you gonna tug on your dick and come for me?_ ’

And Patrick is startled, remembering the hand he still has cupped loosely around the base of his dick, forgotten in the face of everything else.

He still wants Jonny’s dick, but when he licks his palm and starts up a quick rub, he realizes how close he is again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he moans, ass tightening up as he hurtles towards the edge, shoving his ass back into Jonny’s face so he can grind on his thick tongue and forward into his own hand.

‘ _Gonna come, Jon_.’

“Yeah, do it for me, babe,” Jonny breathes, his own hips hitching against the bed in time. ‘ _Wanna feel your greedy hole squeezing my tongue_.’

And fuck, that’s it, Patrick’s shooting all over his hand and stomach, crying out as Jonny slides the fingers holding him open in deep enough to rub against his prostate and help him along.

Jonny’s pulling back and away before he’s even really come down yet, swearing and shoving his shorts down. Patrick’s abruptly so empty, he’s not sure which way is up, and he can’t-

“Sorry, sorry, I gotta…” Jonny trails off, fumbling his dick out. His thoughts are a mess, jumping from how hard he is to how Patrick’s hole looks, glistening wet and softly clenching.  

There’s maybe lube, Patrick thinks, but then the thick, blunt head of Jonny’s cock is pressing snug up against his rim.

His hole is loose and wet, fluttering open and shut, and he can feel Jonny pause to take in how it looks, like his greedy hole is trying to suck his dick right in where he needs it. And he is greedy and desperate, maybe, but he can’t wait any longer, and then finally, finally, Jonny’s pressing forward until the tip pops in. Patrick’s just come, but it’s like the bottom falls out from under him all over again, mewling as he’s forced to accommodate it.

Jonny may’ve just spent forever opening him up, but his cock is _big_ , and he has to bite down on his lip hard, almost drawing blood. It’s too much, the pleasure-pain of the stretch and his rim trying to clench closed on just the thick head over and over.  And then there’s the rushing pleasure from Jonny’s mind, the hissed _‘Peeks’_ as Patrick’s body milks his already aching dick. The thoughts he’s getting are fragmented: how good it feels, how Jonny can’t stop staring, the tight-red-slick-stretch of his rim around his width. And feeling Jonny’s pleasure is, as always, an amplifier to Patrick’s own, the heat building between them of this too much/not enough until Jonny’s rocking in and out with just the tip of his dick, each of them caught up in watching and being watched.

It takes a moment, but Patrick relaxes a little, muscles loosening enough that it’s an easier slide, and he’s gaping open just a little after every thrust out.

Jonny makes a hurt sound from where he’s staring, the rush of how much he likes it startling a gasp out of Patrick. He does it over and over, ignoring all of Patrick’s mewling and trembling, getting lost in the image it makes.

It’s torturous for Patrick, the short fleeting stretch of his already sensitive rim over and over when he just wants to be full, and he’s let Jonny have his way for so long today, he needs more. He clamps down, sudden and hard when Jonny’s all the way in, so tight Jonny swears and freezes, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to breathe.

“Come on, fucker,” Patrick rasps, squeezing again to make his point.

“Ok, ok, fine,” Jonny concedes, like it’s such a hardship to slowly press in deeper, letting his chest press down over Patrick’s back as he braces on his arms.

Patrick gasps into the sheets and squirms, his already over-sensitive body forced to accommodate the stretch, and he cranes his head blindly search for Jonny’s mouth. Jonny’s on it though, stretching to meet him, and then they’re kissing, panting into each other’s mouths, Patrick trembling at the tender intimacy of it as Jonny takes him apart.

It’s so good though, too much really, especially when the fat head of Jonny’s dick slides over his prostate, a white-hot burst of sensation spiking up his nerves that sends his hand shooting out to grip the one Jonny has planted by his head. It’s only been minutes since he came, but he’s already starting to swell up again.

Jonny has to stop for a beat to breathe because he got that too, Patrick’s pleasure arcing back to him over the bond, but then he’s shoving in harder, tangling their fingers together and setting up a steady rhythm that has both of them panting.

It’s always intense when they do this, can’t not be when they’re joined, the pleasure of two people compressed for each of them. Patrick thinks it’d be bad enough, being spread on Jonny’s wide cock, the burn and stretch and aching fullness of it, and the bursts of pleasure every time Jonny shoves up against his prostate. Just that would be enough to have him fisting his fingers in the sheets and moaning.

But he has to feel how hot and tight he is around Jonny, how good the slick clinging slide feels on Jonny’s fat cock - how intense it is each time Jonny gets him just right and Patrick can’t help clenching down around him. Even worse are the feelings, the fragments of thoughts about keeping him close, making it good for him. The bright bursts of happiness Jonny gets thinking about how Patrick’s his to do this to. It’s no wonder they can never last very long.

He can feel Jonny starting to lose it, drawing back for more leverage, his fingers biting into Patrick’s hips, and fucking in harder, losing rhythm. The force of his thrusts has Patrick’s sensitive nipples dragging against the sheets, a rough rub that goes straight to his dick, once more stiff and leaking between his thighs.

Jonny must feel it, obsessed with the little buds as always, because he relinquishes his grip on one hip to slide his hand up the bed to touch. He gets side tracked though, fingers running through the puddle of come that’s dripped onto the sheets under Patrick’s cock. He doesn’t even have to say anything, Patrick can feel how utterly pleased he is that he’s got Patrick leaking everywhere for him. ‘ _Like a girl_ ,’Jonny tells him, and the following spurt of precome that hits Jonny’s fingers is so embarrassing. They’ve done this before a few times, but the curl of shame still tugs at him, even feeling Jonny likes it just as much as him.

“It’s alright,” Jonny soothes him, and his thrusts have slowed absently, his own pleasure forgotten momentarily as he reaches up with a finger to lightly trace circles over the sticky head, right where Patrick’s most sensitive. The delicate touch is too intense, has him panting and shaking under Jonny, nerves lit up everywhere. ‘ _Don’t have to hide._ ’ He switches to two fingers, a little faster while Patrick rocks, stuck between his fat dick grinding in and the brutal touch. ‘ _Love your clit._ ’

The word has Patrick jerking and crying out, hot and shocking and shameful.

‘ _Gotta see_ ,” Jonny thinks and gets his knees under him, tugs Patrick up and back so they’re pressed flush, chest to back, Patrick’s legs spread obscenely wide around his thighs and leaning a little to the side so he can see Patrick’s heaving chest and leaking dick. “C’mon, baby,” he urges, guiding him up on shaky legs to bounce on his cock

“Fuck, fuck- _fuck, fuck fuck,_ ’ Patrick chants not sure if it’s in his head or aloud anymore, but Jonny’s fat cockhead is riding right on his prostate and he’s so close. The second orgasm is usually harder for him to reach, but this is so good, he doesn’t think it’s gonna be a problem.

‘ _Fucking look at you_ ,’ Jonny tells him, staring at his bouncing cock. Fingers find the wet head again, brushing over the slit. ‘ _Look at how wet your little clit is for me, so pretty and pink’_ and there’s nowhere to even hide his face balanced like this on Jonny’s lap, and it’s dumb, but a word has him feeling more vulnerable than being spread open for Jonny’s gaze. He trusts Jon with anything, trusts him with this, but it’s still so much to take.

Jonny ducks his head close to Patrick’s ear. “If I touch your clit, are you gonna squirt again for me?” he asks, and Patrick hiccups out a sob, hips stuttering as Jonny stills him with a bruising hand on his hip to grind up into him, thinks ‘ _Jonny, please_ ’.

Jonny’s not gonna give him a pass though, murmurs “I think you are. Wanna see it.” His fingers pick up the teasing rub again and the heat is building in Patrick’s belly. He’s not gonna last, stuck sobbing on Jonny's thick dick, not able to like wiggle away from that intense blunt pressure on his prostate forcing more and more precome out of him or the too-soft touch on his dick rubbing it in. He goes achingly tight, about to come and Jonny groans “yeah, Peeks” into his shoulder, thinks ' _gonna make that sweet little pussy clench_ ’, and Patrick is done, blood rushing in his ears, clamping down hard as he shakes and stripes up Jonny’s hand.

“Fuck,” Jonny gasps, fucking up into the tight clutch of Patrick’s hole and he’s coming too, the surge of Patrick’s orgasm in his mind pulling out his own, grinding out his release as he bites down hard on Patrick’s shoulder, his thoughts shattering into bright bursts of pleasure that bounce across the bond until neither of them are quite sure whether they’re separate anymore. Patrick trembles through that too, the roll of Jonny’s hips still pressing snug against his prostate and forcing out the last dribbles of come.  

Jonny stills finally, hand giving Patrick’s cock one last squeeze, before dropping away, mind all white static in Patrick’s head. He’s not sure how long they slump there, just breathing together, come cooling on their skin. Eventually Jonny groans, thoughts twining back into focus in Patrick’s head, and shifts on aching knees.

 _‘Gotta move,’_ he says, gently helping to lift Patrick up off his cock, until the head pops free with a slick sound. Patrick freezes, feeling Jonny’s come go with it, sliding out of his gaping hole to drip down and coat Jonny’s cock.

Jonny freezes too, and then he swears, shoving Patrick over in a burst of movement til he’s flat on his stomach on the bed, legs still spread wide.

“Fucking- _Patrick_ ,” Jonny moans, and then he’s sliding his still-hard cock back in, easy now that Patrick’s so open for him.

Even that first press has Patrick gasping, legs twitching where they’re splayed to the sides. He’s so sensitive now, the stretch pulling on his sore rim in a constant ache that’s just too much. It hurts, but he also - sometimes Jonny can come again, and he wants it so bad he could scream.

Jonny’s not holding back either, fucking in with a quick slide to coat his cock in his own come, and Patrick loses himself in it, pressing into Jonny’s mind as much as he can to feel the smooth grip of his own body, almost see his hole stretching wide, ignoring the cries punched out by every sharp push in and the shocking rub of his own over-sensitive dick caught between his belly and the sheets.

Jonny’s thrusts get erratic as he gets closer, and he doesn’t have to ask, Patrick’s already reaching back to hold himself open when he feels what Jonny wants, moaning when he feels Jonny’s cock start to swell even more, about to come.

The thought ‘ _so fucking perfect_ ’ hangs between them and then Jonny’s pulling back a little too hard so that his cock slips out letting thick, white come bead up right on Patrick’s hole. He’s quick to push it back in with a deep groan, smearing it up the shaft of his cock, working out his release into Patrick’s body in slow spurts. Patrick shudders under him but it feels so good to be used like this, his dick filling between his legs once again.

When the head pops out with a wet thwack again, this time it’s on purpose, Jonny letting his dick pulse and get the furrow between Patrick’s cheeks sticky, coat his rim, until it’s too much and he has to press back in.

It’s a slow-slow drag, and it’s too much, and Patrick, already feeling the heat of Jonny’s orgasm like it’s his own, starts to come again too, choking on mewls as his sore rim clenches down over and over, just enough left in him to get the sheets under him wet.

Jonny grinds the last few spurts of come into Patrick and gets his own dick messy with it, but has to still, over sensitive as he finally starts to come down until he has to pull out, the head of his cock slipping down, leaving a trail of come on his balls.

And fuck, there’s Patrick’s hole, clenching open and shut and he has to - fuck, Patrick can feel his urgency, the too-soon spike in his softening cock, can see what he looks like to Jonny as his swollen red rim winks and pushes out come, and it’s - he can’t think, it’s too much, swelling until everything is _bright-bright-bright_ before his eyes.

He comes back first to Jonny petting his thigh, fingers hooked inside him.

“How,” he tries, but his dry throat catches on the sound, and he clears his throat, opting to try again through the bond. ‘ _How long was I out?_ ’

‘ _Just a few minutes_ ,’ Jonny tells him, but Patrick can feel how smug he is. Maybe he should care, but fuck, Jonny should feel smug.

Now that he’s aware, Jonny makes to pull his fingers free, but Patrick whimpers and shoves a hand back to catch his arm. _‘Stay_ ,’ he thinks, thoughts tired and jumbled but not wanting any distance between them just yet, the little bit of space that’s crept back between their minds more than enough.

“Just gotta clean you up,” Jonny tells him, ducking in to press a kiss to the base of his spine before pulling free. He’s up and wandering away from the bed before Patrick can argue, and Patrick clings to his thoughts, following him into the bathroom, through getting a washcloth and his soft humming while letting the water warm.

His hips are twinging though, spread too wide for too long, and he groans, rolls onto his back away from the wet stain on the bed, and stretches, tries to work the kinks out of his sore body. The stretch pulls on his aching rim, startling a gasp out of him, and fuck, he feels so empty now, a little lost and lonely even with Jonny keeping him company in his thoughts. It’s enough to have Jonny hurrying back to him, and he’d be more sheepish about being so needy, but really, it’s Jonny’s own fault for fucking him stupid. He knows how Patrick gets after a third orgasm.

The hands that clean his stomach are so gentle, a sweetness coloring the bond as Jonny presses a kiss to the inside of his knee, swiping over his thigh. Patrick drifts, letting Jonny move him how he wants, confident he’ll handle it. The motions pause though when the cloth reaches his ass, and he knows Jonny is staring again, a mirror to how the whole thing started in the first place, except now he’s just thinking about how perfect Patrick’s ruined hole looks and how satisfied he is with himself for making it that way.

‘ _Stop it_ ,’ Patrick thinks at him sleepily, and then sends ‘ _empty, Jonny_ ’ because he is and Jonny should fix it.

Jonny huffs, but can’t resist sliding two fingers in, careful even though Patrick still hisses at the sting.

Patrick sighs and settles once they’re in, clenching just once as Jonny echos him, pleased by how slick and smooth he is inside now, wet and warm with come.

Jonny chuckles. “I can’t sleep like this, you know,” he tells him, achingly fond.

 _‘Why not?_ ’ Patrick thinks sleepily. ‘ _Feels good._ ’

Jonny snorts, withdrawing to lean over and mess with something on the nightstand.  Patrick doesn’t understand; he’s so tired, he just wants them to sleep.

Then Jonny’s back, sliding his fingers out, but there’s something blunt and bigger pressing into him and, oh, it’s his plug.

“There you go,” Jonny tells him, brushing a sweat-matted curl off his forehead.

Patrick sighs and shifts around it, settling down. ‘ _Still not as good as your dick_ ,’ he thinks at Jonny, and he feels more than sees his smile, eyes slipping closed.  

“Obviously,” Jonny replies, somewhere between smug and fond, and he’s so happy, Patrick can see it lighting him up everywhere even behind closed lids. He tugs Patrick up and over onto his chest, wrapping around him to hold him close, the self-satisfied contentment rolling off him so thick it’s contagious.

 _‘Sleep_ ,’ Jonny tells him, pressing their thoughts together as close as he can, until they’re breathing in sync. And Patrick does.

  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on the tumblr at [nuuclearshow](http://nuuclearshow.tumblr.com) and the twitter @[fighteveryfight](http://twitter.com/fighteveryfight). hmu if you want a lot of yelling about hockey and these dumb boys being nasty ;)


End file.
